Once A Pirate
by Axelrocks
Summary: James Norrington is no longer a pirate, but a Commodore. But is he happy? One day, on patrol, he rescues a young woman. what happens? Will James ever prove himself to Beckett? And most importantly, will he ever have a happy life? After DMC, and some AWE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He was rejected once before, how many more times would it happen? Norrington kept himself apart from the opposite sex. Women. He didn't want to go through the things he did with Elizabeth again. Feeling sad, lonely, and hated by the one person he loved.

But now, he realized that maybe Elizabeth wasn't the one for him. Maybe there was someone out there for him. But he wasn't willing to look. He didn't want to get hurt again.

And so he moved on, and now he got his position as Commodore back, thanks to Davy Jones. Now that he was Commodore many women looked at him differently. They wanted to get closer to him. Not because of his good looks, but because of his wealth and power. Norrington wasn't interested in those types of women. He wanted a woman to love him for him, and not for his position in the Royal Navy. But he knew that was impossible, mostly all women he knew were shallow. And all were looking for men to steal money from and then leave.

Just then someone knocked on the door to his office, he shook his head and returned to the present. He found he had a pen in his hand and was in the middle of writing of a letter of some kind. Then the knocking got louder and he shouted for them to enter. In walked a smartly dressed soldier.

"This is for you, sir. A message from Lord Cutler Beckett, sir." And the man handed Norrington an envelope.

Norrington took it and nodded at the man. "You may leave, soldier, thank you for delivering this to me."

"Yes, sir. Your welcome, sir." The man bowed and made his way to the door.

"And please close the door when you leave." His request was met with the sound of a closing door. He sighed and sank back in his chair. Using a letter opener he cut through the Lord's wax seal, and took out the letter.

It read:

_Dear Commodore,_

_Being as you've just received your former position, you will start small. It seems there has been a gang of pirates found here in Port Royal. I want you to find them and eliminate them and anyone associated with them. After that task is complete we will discuss the next step._

_Sincerely, _

Lord Cutler Beckett

Norrington sighed, here he went again another pirate capture. Why did Beckett always give him the pirate jobs?

Anyways, if he ever wanted any part of his life back he would have to do what Beckett ordered. He stood up, brushed himself off, straightened his wig, and stepped out the door to assemble his men.

* * *

"Hold still, Isabella!" ordered a women as she yanked the corsets strings. The girl, who was unfortunate enough to wear the thing, had no air to argue with her mother. She was used to the whole thing. Her mother would make her dress nice and 'accidentally' run her into a wealthy man hoping there was some chance of her marrying him, and getting all his money and everything else she wanted. But it never happened. Yes it did work for her two older sisters, Marie and Catherine, now they were married to wealthy men and enjoyed getting whatever they wanted. And yet they didn't love their husbands. Isabella thought that a shame, she wanted to marry for love.

Once she was fully dressed and every hair was in place was when her mother told her the man she was after.

"It is Commodore Norrington. He is wealthy and very powerful here in Port Royal. He is the best man yet. I don't know why I didn't think of him before!" She pushed Isabella out of the door and handed her a parasol. "If you don't get this man, Isabella, I will surely throw you on the streets!"

Isabella grimaced as she heard her mother yell those words as she walked down the road. She didn't like deceiving men like this, but it was the only way she could eat and have a roof over her head.

"Alright men!" Norrington shouted to the few men he had managed to assemble. "It seems there is a gang of pirates running around Port Royal. And Lord Beckett wants us to get rid of them."

Then he spilt them up and told them where to go. He, himself, went alone. He had a score to settle with any or all pirates.

Isabella didn't know where she was going, she just walked around with her parasol over her head. She didn't know where Commodore Norrington was. Her mother didn't tell her. Was he supposed to be walking around? After all it was a nice day.

Suddenly out of nowhere a pair of dirty hands grabbed her. She tried to scream, but they silenced her with a hand.

"Look, gents," said someone behind her, the one covering her mouth. "I think she'll satisfy us quite nicely." That was when one of them kissed her roughly on the mouth.

* * *

The only reason Norrington wanted to walk around by himself was so he could think. Especially about the past. He remembered, and ashamed of how he was. He became a drunkard. He acted like a pirate. But because of that here he was today.

He was snapped into the present once again, when he heard a struggle. He looked up and saw two grimy looking men fighting over a woman.

Norrington rushed forward, but before he got there one of the men shot the other. Norrington was shocked, but he knew the pirate's ruthless ways.

Then he turned his attention on Norrington. The women's eyes grew wide. "Help me!" she managed to say before the pirate slapped her.

"Shut up, wench!" he turned his attention to Norrington. "Step one step closer and I will shoot her, Commodore!"

Isabella's eyes grew, so this was Commodore Norrington! He was here! Suddenly the edge of her vision began spotting black spots. She wasn't getting enough air! It was that darn corset! Her mother had tied it too tight!

"You wouldn't dare do that, pirate! You'll be hanging before you can blink an eye!"

The pirate smiled showing yellow and black teeth. "Oh-" but before he could finish his sentence Norrington whipped out his pistol and shot him. The pirate fell away, dead.

The women managed a small smile. "Thank you." Then she crumpled on the ground.

Norrington rushed forward, he feared he had somehow shot her too. But as he got closer he saw that she had just merely fainted. He gathered her in his arms, he found she was surprisingly light.

He looked down at her face and wished he hadn't. She was beautiful! Her light brown hair had come undone and now framed her face. Her cheeks were nice and rosy. And thick black lashes graced her eyelids. He wondered what was the color of her eyes.

But as he was peering at her he noticed her breathing was shallow. Something was wrong. He rushed to the nearest house and banged on the door. A frightened looking woman opened it.

"Please!" he cried. "I think she might be dying!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Norrington paced back and forth in the woman's small sitting room. He could have easily left and continued on back to the base, but he wanted to know the welfare of the woman he had rescued.

Just at that moment the door opened and the woman who owned the house and the young woman he had just rescued walked out. She seemed perfectly fine.

He was taken aback. "Oh, I assume you were not dying," Norrington laughed at himself.

"No, Commodore," she smiled. "But if you hadn't saved me I might have been killed by those dreadful pirates," the woman said and curtsied to him.

"I was just doing my duty, miss." Norrington was surprised when he blushed a little. But he quickly shook his head.

No, he was not going to let this happen to him again. He was done with women! No matter how pretty they were.

"Well I thank you all the same," she replied and she turned to the woman behind her, "And thank you, ma'am, for your help. I don't know what I would have done without you as well."

The woman smiled at her kindly. "You are welcome."

"Yes thank you too, miss," said Norrington, then he turned to the other woman, "If you don't mind, I would like to escort you home."

"Of course! I m-mean thank you very much, that is very kind of you, Commodore." Isabella glowed.

How happy was her mother going to be when she brought Commodore Norrington home?

* * *

"Your house is quite beautiful," said Norrington as he followed Isabella up to the front door. By that time they had made proper introductions.

"Thank you. It was the only good thing my father did." That had slipped out before she could stop it. So she sighed and looked down.

Norrington wanted to comfort her, to pull her in his arms, but he held back.

Just as they got to the door, it swung open.

"Isabella! Where have you been? It's almost dark!"

Isabella jumped at her mother's sudden appearance.

"Oh, mother!" she cried, "You would not believe the day I've had!"

"Well you best be telling me inside." She opened the door wider.

"But Mother," she said and then turned and smiled at Norrington behind her, then back to her mother, "I can't tell it without Commodore Norrington." She turned back to him. "You will stay for some tea, won't you?"

That was when her mother seemed to notice the Commodore. "Oh do stay, and tell me all about your day."

Norrington smiled and all he could do was say yes. But he didn't miss the smile Isabella gave him as they walked in.

* * *

Isabella's mother fanned her flushed cheeks and exclaimed, "Pirates! My dear Isabella I thank God that Commodore Norrington came when he did." She flashed him a smiled.

"Me too," said Isabella, looking at Norrington and blushing slightly.

"Well I was on assignment to get rid of those same pirates. I'm just glad I walked upon them when I did." Then he looked out the window and noticed how dark it had become. He had to get home and write his report so he stood up. "If you do excuse me, but I must return home."

Isabella stood up too. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Thank you again, Commodore."

"Oh please, call me James." He said surprising himself.

Isabella blushed again. "Thank you, James." Then she surprised herself and kissed James on his cheek.

James was speechless, what had just happened?

"W-well," he stuttered, then stopped, "I hope we meet again, Miss Dobbs."

She smiled. "Please, just Isabella."

"Okay. Well I hope we meet again, Isabella, and under better conditions," he laughed, and so did she. "Well, good night." And he left.

Isabella watched him go.

* * *

James had just sat down at his desk the next morning when his door open. In walked Lord Cutler Beckett. James immediately stood up and saluted him. The action was done a little half-heartedly, but Cutler didn't notice.

He turned and smirked at James. "Oh, do sit. I've come to ask of your progress. Has our little pirate problem been eliminated?"

"Yes, sir."

"Were there any others with them? Accomplices?"

"N-No," James stuttered, and Beckett quickly caught it.

"Lying to me won't do you any good, Norrington. Tell me, who was with them?" Beckett was leaning on his desk and stared at him.

"A woman-"

"A whore must likely! I sure hope you got rid of her...we don't need anymore of those. Not with that Elizabeth Swann running loose," he cried waving his hand around and stood with his back to him.

James didn't rise to Elizabeth's defense, but he did go to Isabella's. "This woman is no whore...but a woman of society. She was almost raped by those pirates."

"Oh." Beckett smiled, and turned back around to face him with an evil glint in his eye. "I suppose you swooped down and rescued her, and she instantly fell in love with you. I do so hope you invite me to the wedding."

"N-No it's nothing like that," James stuttered nervously, "I helped her, and she invited me inside for tea, that's all. I probably will never see her again."

Why did that thought sadden him?

Beckett leaned in closer to James. "Ah...afraid to get your heartbroken...again. Eh, Commodore?"

James gasped, which caused Beckett to laugh.

"Of course I know all about it. Elizabeth missed out on a fine man." He clapped him on the back. "Too bad she got caught up with that Will Turner. Well I guess he does have a sense of adventure, associating himself with pirates and all."

James clenched his fists, just at the mention of Will's name. He had yet to forgive him and didn't know if he would ever.

"Well I must be off. You are doing quite a good job here in Port Royal, Commodore. Who knows, there might be a promotion in the near future for you." And with that he left.

James let out a breath of relief; he hated it when Beckett visited. He didn't very much care for the man.

* * *

"So Isabella, when is Commodore Norrington coming by for a visit?" asked her mother, looking up from her embroidery.

Isabella was taken by surprise and pricked her finger. She quickly put it in her mouth, before any blood dripped on her own embroidery. She wasn't much for embroidery and placed it down.

"I don't know, Mother. We did not-we did not discuss it," she answered her mothers question honestly.

"What?" her mother said angrily placing her own stitching aside. "How are to marry if you do not see each other? Now go, and find him. Invite him for dinner."

"But mother I don't know where he is." Isabella stood up, happy to get away from her stitching.

"Well he is the Commodore, so maybe he's at the Navy Base. Hmm? Now go and fetch him before it's too late," she ordered and picked up her needle once again.

"Yes, mother," she said and she left immediately, hoping to accomplish her mother's wishes. If not she was still glad to get out of her mother's watchful for a few moments.

* * *

James looked up from his work when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called putting his attention back to his desk and his work.

In walked the same soldier who had given him the letter the day before. "If you will excuse me, Commodore, but you have a visitor."

"Okay, then, send him in." He had no idea who it could be. If it were Beckett again, he wouldn't have bothered to knock.

"Sir, if I may inform you, it is a woman."

A woman? Now he defiantly had no idea who it was. Unless...

Why was he getting excited at the idea that it might be her?

"Do send her in."

"Of course, sir," he said and he walked out of the room.

Just as he left Isabella walked in, a big smile on her face. She curtsied to him and giggled when James bowed to her a smile on his face.

"Please sit, Miss Isabella, and tell me of your visit."

"Thank you, _Mister_ James." She smiled at the look he gave her, and once she took her seat he followed suit. "I hope you were not in the middle of anything."

"I was just finishing up a report and I can finish that later,"James said smiling, his hands clasped in front of him. "I'm glad to say this is better conditions."

She giggled. "Me too, Commodore." Then she straightened up in her chair and grew serious. "The reason why I came is because my mother wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight. I would be glad if you accepted," she smiled at him.

James heart gave a little jerk. Was this really happening to him? Isabella seemed genuine enough. She didn't look like she was after his money. She was too sweet, almost like a child. But he knew he should still keep his guard up.

He cleared his throat. "Well I'm glad that I can make you happy, I accept!"

Isabella stood up happily. "That'll be marvelous!" Then she composed herself once again. "I mean, thank you, Commodore. I will see you at seven, if that is not to late for you."

"It's perfect. So seven it is," he said and watched her walk to the door. "Oh and one more thing, Miss Dobbs. Maybe tonight we can finally learn to call each other by our first names and keep it that way." He smiled.

She giggled. "One can only hope," she said and with a wave she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Excuse me," said a maid as she walked into the sitting room where Isabella and her mother were currently sitting, "There is a Commodore James Norrington at the door."

Isabella stood up, hoping that she might be the one to meet him at the door, but as always her mother spoke first.

"Show him in, of course!" Then she turned to Isabella. "Isabella, quick, make yourself presentable!"

"But Mother-"

Her mother silenced her with a glare. She patted her hair. Did she not look presentable already?

But she didn't have time to think about it, or to fix her appearance anymore because James walked in.

She couldn't help but smile at him.

Immediately her mother was up at his hand and guiding him to a chair. He winked at her when he sat down causing her to blush.

Thankfully her mother had not seen the exchange.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Commodore, especially at such a short notice," she gave Isabella a pointed look, "It seems my daughter was forgetful and forget to ask you the first time you were here."

James took the seat offered to him, "I'm glad you invited me, it gets awfully lonely sometimes at my home with just the servants around."

Isabella was about to saw something, but then her mother jumped in, "Oh you poor dear, that means you must come here more often. Right, Isabella?"

She smiled, "Yes, Commodore, it would be lovely." She was surprised when her heart seemed to skip a beat at the mere mention of James coming over more often.

James smiled at her, and for some reason her mother got up and excused herself from the room saying she was going to check up on the meal.

But Isabella knew better. She was just giving them an opportunity to be alone. But for once she didn't mind her mother's scheming.

"I see we are still not on a first name basis, Miss Dobbs." James leaned back comfortably in his chair and smiled over at her.

"No, it seems we have not. Would you like to try now, James?" she smirked at him.

"Why of course, Isabella." he remained smiling at her, "See it wasn't that hard." Plus he loved how her name seemed to roll of his tongue.

She laughed and looked down at her hands, a blush creeping up her neck, "No, I guess not."

At the moment her mother walked back in the room and announced, "Dinner is served."

* * *

The dinner table seemed big, yet it was only set for three people. Isabella's mother set at the head. James walked over to Isabella and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled her thanks to him and then got to his own seat.

"So, Commodore," said her mother, "Do you enjoy your work in the Royal Navy?"

James was about to answer, but then stopped and thought. Did he really like being a Commodore? Did he like working for Beckett? He knew that answer was a no. But he gave the woman his automatic answer.

"Yes, Mrs. Dobbs. It is a good career, I've always wanted to be in the Navy since I was little." that too was a lie, it was his father's dream. And he was all but forced to follow in his father's footsteps.

Isabella looked at James and noticed, that while talking about his position, there seemed to be an unhappiness in his eyes. Was he telling the truth? Did he really like his work?

James saw out of the corner of his eye Isabella was looking at him. She had a puzzled look on her face. She looked as if she was trying to figure him out.

_Good luck with that_, he thought. _Sometimes I can't even figure myself out!_

"My husband, God rest his soul, was a seaman too. He was a captain on a merchant ship. He so loved his work and the sea." and at that moment the food came and the subject forgotten.

"I hope you enjoy your meal, Commodore, I had my cook use one of my grandmother's old recipes."

Isabella looked down at her food and picking at it. She knew what her mother had said was a lie.

James set his napkin down on his plate and was unable to eat any more, "That was most excellant, Mrs. Dobbs. I cannot eat another bite."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." her mother smiled at him, then she looked at her daughter, "Isabella, dear, why don't you show the Commodore our gardens."

"Okay." Isabella quickly accepted, taking any chance to get out of her mother's scrutinizing eye, "Come, James, the gardens are this way."

"Ah, Isabella, it's Commodore to you. Please don't direspect our guest." her tone was just shy of being sharp.

James quickly came to her defense, "Pardon me, Mrs. Dobbs, if it's alright but I'd rather be called James. I get called Commodore too many times a day." he smiled at her.

"Of course, Com-James, if you wish." she smiled and watched the two walk out of the dining room.

She sighed, Isabella better get James. He had enough money to support his wife, and make the life of his mother-in-law quite comfortable.

* * *

"This is my favorite place in the whole house, I used to come out here when I was a child all the time." she smiled at the memories.

"It is quite lovely." James was in awe at all the flowers, and the air smelled so sweet.

Suddenly Isabella got a childish gleam in her eye, she turned to him, "Can I show you something?"

"Of course!" James had to laugh at her eagerness.

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand and led him through the maze of flowers until he was standing in front of what looked like a minature house.

"This used to be my play house, " she announced proudly, "My father built this for me when..." she trailed off. When he still loved me, was what she was about to say, but she didn't want to bring that part of her life back. Ever.

James saw the sadness in her eyes, and there was a powerful urge to put his arms around her and keep her close. To comfort her. But he kept his arms firmly to his he was about to tell her how glad he was that she would trust him to see such a treasure of hers.

"There you are!" Isabella mother came up from behind them, "Oh, Isabella I hoped you wouldn't show him that old thing." disappointment was evident in her voice, but it quickly disappeared and she became a host not a mother, "Well I figured, since it was getting dark, I thought you might not see the garden that well. Maybe next time you come and visit. But anyways, I have tea and some little deserts on the porch. I know you said you couldn't eat anymore..." her voice trailed off as she talked to James, leaving Isabella far behind them.

In fact she didn't move, she stayed by her playhouse and ran her hand along its edges, tears instantly welled up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and headed for the house. Knowing if she was gone long she would never hear the end of it from her mother.

* * *

Isabella walked up to the porch and saw James was sitting alone. Where had her mother gone?

"She said she had some things to attend to, and hoped we could talk some." James answered her question.

"Oh, alright." she took a seat across from him.

It was silent.

"I'm sorry about your father." said James suddenly.

Isabella jumped, startled at the question, "Really?"

"Your mother told me what happened. He died while out at sea." he looked away. "I know what you must have gone through. My own father lost his life at sea."

"Oh, James, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright," he smiled sadly. "It was the way he wanted to go. He loved the sea. Now about your father. How long has it been since he…passed?"

Once again she felt tears forming in her eyes, "Well, actually, it happened quite a few years ago, but sometimes I feel like it just happened. My father and I always spent time together." She sniffled, then continued. "I always hated it when he would go out to see. I was afraid he knew he would never come back. And then one day…he didn't." Tears spilled down her eyes.

Embarassed she stood up and faced away from him. "I'm sorry, James. I know this was supposed to be an enjoyable outing. I've ruined it."

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw James looking down at her.

"No, you haven't."

Suddenly a sob escaped her mouth and she clung to him, crying into his shirt. This was the first time she had shown her emotions about her father in front of another person. And she was glad it was James.

"Well I should be heading back home." said James a little while later. He stood up from the table him and Isabella had been sitting at. She had stopped crying a little while after he had comforted her and for the past hour they had just sat and talked.

"Of course, I'll walk you to the door." said Isabella and she stood up and walked with him to the door.

They were silent, not knowing what to say to one another. But that problem was solved when Isabella's mother came bustling in.

"Leaving so soon, James?" she asked standing beside her daughter.

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Dobbs, it is getting quite late and I don't want to burden you any longer."

Isabella's mother smiled and waved her hand in the air, "Nonsense. I enjoy having you over, plus," she placed her hands on Isabella's shoulder's, "I've never seen my daughter so happy, she still grieves for her father, you see."

"Oh." James seemed to brighten up. He was making her happy?

"It's true, and I was wondering James. I have a few errands to run tomorrow afternoon, leaving my daughter alone. Maybe you two can have a picnic, or a walk in the park. If your not too busy that is."

Isabella rolled her eyes, she knew her mother had no errands the next day. This was another attempt of trying to put her and James together.

"Well I'm not too busy and I haven't had a picnic in a long time." James smiled at Isabella, "Around noon alright with you, Isabella?"

She smiled back, but this time her heart gave a little lurch when she looked at James's smiling face. He looked so happy. Then she felt a sinking feeling, if he ever found out what her mother was doing he'd be crushed...again. She knew what Elizabeth had done to him, and she didn't want it to happen to him again.

"That's perfect!" her mother answered for her.

"Until then, Isabella." James continued smiling, "And thank you, Mrs. Dobbs for the wonderful meal." and he was gone.

* * *

James sat awake in his bed. He had been like that for hours. He had laid awake thinking about Isabella. She was a sweet girl, he knew she still had a child's spirit in her. Much to her mother's disappointment. But James like that about her.

But sometimes he would sneak a look at her and see sadness. It was as if she wanted to please her mother, but at the same time want to unleash her childhood spirit. And in a way, James felt sorry for her.

He rolled over to his side. He needed to stop thinking about her. He didn't want it to be another Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another update here…and I would like to thank **_**damsel-in-stress**_** for her lovely reviews. I enjoyed them. :) I have scored through this chapter and fixing all the spelling mistakes I could. So hopefully there is an improvement on that. Well enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 4**

"Now don't you mess this up, Isabella!" her mother said and handed her a picnic basket, "I think he might be interested in you."

_How could you tell, since you're the one who arranges for us to be together all the time. _Was what Isabella wanted to say, but she stuck with, "Yes, Mother."

"Madame, a Mister James Norrington is waiting in the front room." said a servant, bowing submissively.

Isabella's mother gave her a little push, "Go, and greet him. And don't disappoint me!"

Isabella walked out the door, muttering, "A nice little 'Have fun' would have been nice."

* * *

They were sitting on a blanket next to a shimmering pond. They had already finished their lunch. And now that just sat and talked. Which it seemed they both liked to do.

But as they sat there it brought memories back to Isabella.

She suddenly said, "My father used to take me out here all the time, sometimes my brother-" then she cut herself, wincing she shouldn't have mentioned him. Maybe James hadn't noticed.

But he did, and he turned to her, "You have a brother?"

"Yes, but we don't talk about him much." she looked down at the blanket, then looked back up at James, "Can you keep a secret?" she couldn't believe she was going to tell him.

"Of course." he said, and Isabella knew he could.

"My mother told you my father died at sea, is that right? You see I was eight years old at the time, and my brother William was thirteen. Once he heard of our father's death, he ran off. Him and my mother didn't see eye to eye and he couldn't stand living there any longer. But once he left my mother decided to change our names, I think, not to have that reminder of her husbands death. My mother has kept it a secret and has told me to also. She said she's afraid it would ruin her. But I haven't seen my brother since." she sighed, but glad she could tell someone else about her past.

"What was your previous last name, if you don't mind me asking?"

She smiled at him, "Not at all. It was Turner."

* * *

James world seemed to crash around him at the mention of Turner, he didn't want it to be real, "So are you saying your brother is Will Turner?" he asked her sitting up straight.

Isabella noticed the saddened look on James's face, "Yes. What? Have you seen him? Is he still alive?"

James sighed, "Yes, very much so, actually."

Isabella smiled and grew excited, "Where is he? May we go see him?" she looked at James and saw, for some reason, he seemed to have anger in his eyes.

She peered at him, "James, are you, okay?"

"Fine, fine." he stood and brushed himself off, "But I'm feeling a little under the weather. We may have to cut this outing a little short. I'm terrible sorry." he stood up, Isabella followed, but she grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

He turned around, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw how close they were. He immediately looked away from her confused eyes.

"What's wrong, James? I know I haven't known you long, but I can tell something is bothering you. Please, you can tell me." she let go of his hand, "Has it something to do with my brother?"

James didn't say anything.

"James...please."

He finally broke, "Yes I know your brother! He stole away the only woman I've ever loved!" he turned from her. Surprising himself that he would admit it out loud.

"What? He did?" she placed a hand on his shoulder. She was baffled. Her brother? Did he really steal a woman James loved?

James continued talking, "Elizabeth Swann. I was going to marry her. But I guess they knew each other since they were small. We actually found him twelve years ago drifting out at sea."

Isabella gasped, what had her brother been up to since he left home?

"Elizabeth was kidnapped, and Will did everything he could to save her. I, on the other hand, had to think everything out. He just went out on his own instinct and rescued her from blood-thirsty pirates. And she fell in love with him." James sighed, bringing back that memory had hurt.

Isabella clenched her fists angrily, wishing she could wring Elizabeth's neck. How could she have hurt the poor man? But the anger soon went away, if James had married Elizabeth he wouldn't have been with her right now. He wouldn't have been here with her.

She noticed James hunched shoulders and he still didn't turn to look at her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she didn't. Instead she placed a hand on his shoulder and said somewhat softly.

"Too bad for her, she missed out on a wonderful man."

James turned and faced her, her hand still on his shoulder.

"Your a great friend, James, if you hadn't come along my mother would have probably drove me insane, and not the mention I'd be dead." she laughed softly, remembering when they had first met.

James couldn't help but smile. He looked down at her face, which was so close to his. And suddenly he wanted to kiss her. He began leaning forward, but stopped when he heard an approaching carriage.

Isabella let go of him and he faced the interruption. And was it, to his imagination, that she looked disappointed? Had she wanted him to kiss her? Or was she disappointed that he didn't let go of her quick enough?

"Ah, there you are Commodore." it was Beckett, he had just stepped out of his carriage, "I've been looking for you everywhere." then he saw Isabella, "Oh, who is this? Is this the young lady you rescued, James?"

"Yes." said stiffly, and somewhat uncomfortably.

"I thought you told me you'd probably never see her again. But now seeing her I know why you changed your mind." he walked up to Isabella and grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I am Lord Cutler Beckett, miss. And you are?"

Isabella curtsied, still painfully aware that he still held her hand, she had a bad feeling about the man, "Isabella Dobbs, sir." she managed a smile, but knew it wasn't genuine.

"Very nice to meet you, Isabella." then he turned to James, "I see that you are busy, so I will see you tomorrow." then he turned back to Isabella, smiling, "And I hope I see you very soon." then he got in his carriage and drove off.

* * *

James didn't like the attention Beckett had shown Isabella. Not that he was jealous, oh no, it was because he didn't like the man. He seemed sinister under all his gentlemanly manners and that made him uneasy. He didn't want Isabella to get hurt. But why? Because she was a good friend, and he hadn't had very many of those. Well actually none. He sighed and stepped of the carriage at his house after dropping off Isabella.

He turned to a different note. He had seen Isabella everyday since he had rescued her. Was that a good thing? Well it was her mother who had arranged every meeting, so he didn't know if she really wanted to spend time with him. He wondered if she had another suitor? One more daring and adventurous than he?

With those thought he went to sleep.

* * *

Isabella had gotten ready for bed and was under her sheet when her mother walked in the room.

"So," she said and sat on the edge of her bed, "When's the wedding?"

That question caused Isabella to bolt up, "Wedding? What are you talking about? We just met!"

"Nonsense I've heard of people getting married, and they've none each other less. They have perfectly normal lives."

"But mother I don't know if love him yet!" Isabella continued to protest.

"Love?" her mother snorted, "Who said you need love for a marriage. Some women are betrothed to men before they are born, and they don't love the person."

Isabella looked down at her hands and said softly, "You loved father, didn't you?" she then dared looked at her mother's face.

First it turned sad, then a little smile came on her face, "Yes, yes I did." but as soon as that weakness showed it was gone. Her mother stood up.

"Isabella you better not let this man slip through your fingers like the others." she opened the door, "I'll give you two weeks, if your not proposed too or even talking about marriage then I will send you off." and with that she shut her door.

Isabella laid flat on her bed. Why couldn't her mother be like other mothers? Let her daughter take time, fall in love, and marry? We was it all about money to her?

She turned to her side and sighed. She would never know.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that little twist I put in there. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know I just updated yesterday, but today is my birthday. So I thought, how nice would it be to update on my birthday? And hopefully as my birthday gift I get lots of reviews! :) Enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 5**

Isabella had gotten ready for bed and was under her sheet when her mother walked in the room. Her presence always demanded attention.

"So," she said and sat on the edge of her bed, "when's the wedding?"

That question caused Isabella to bolt up, "Wedding?! What are you talking about? We just met!"

"Nonsense I've heard of people getting married, and they've none each other less. They have perfectly normal lives."

"But mother I don't know if I love him yet!" Isabella continued to protest.

"Love?!" her mother snorted and waved her hand through the air, "Who said you need love for a marriage. Some women are betrothed to men before they are born, and they don't love the person."

Isabella looked down at her hands and said softly, "You loved father, didn't you?" she then dared look at her mother's face.

First it turned sad, then a little smile came on her face, "Yes, yes I did." but as soon as that weakness showed it was gone. Her mother stood up.

"Isabella you better not let this man slip through your fingers like the others." she opened the door, "I'll give you two weeks, if you're not proposed to or even talking about marriage then I will send you off." and with that she shut her door.

Isabella laid flat on her bed. Why couldn't her mother be like other mothers? Let her daughter take time, fall in love, and marry? Why was it all about money to her?

She turned to her side and sighed. She would never know.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and James's day off. He sighed and sank down in his favorite chair in his sitting room. It was great to just sit and relax.

"Here's your tea, Mr. Norrington." a woman in her fifties came bustling in.

James smiled at her, "Thank you, Christa, you always know when I need it." Christa was one of his oldest servants. She had known him since he was a boy, and kind of took him in of sorts when his mother died and his father too busy to have time for him.

"Come, Christa, sit and visit with me." he motioned for the seat across from him, and she gladly took it.

"It's nice to get of my feet, it is." she settled in the seat and smiled at James, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"What?" James almost spat out his tea, "What do you mean?" he set his cup down on the table beside him.

"You know exactly what I mean." she said and waggled her finger at him, "I've never seen you so happy, and I know there is a woman involved."

James crossed his arms, "And if you do recall, I was also at my lowest at the cause of a woman. What makes you think that I might be happy because of one?"

She smiled slyly at him and stood up, "Don't forget I practically raised you. But I know you'll tell me in good time." she walked to the door, "I know you well." and she was gone.

James sighed and picked up his cup again. Was it that obvious?

------------------

Isabella and her mother had just returned from church and now were sitting down to their midday meal.

"Wasn't that a lovely sermon, Mother?" asked Isabella from across the table.

"Yes, it was, dear. You know what Isabella, you should invite James to the service next week. That way you could spend more time together."

Isabella sighed and rolled her eyes. Her mother was forever planning on ways to push James and her together. What if James didn't want to be with her and felt forced because of her mother.

"Mother." she interrupted her mother's planning, "I have an idea. Why don't you let him visit me on his own accord. To see-" she was cut off by her mother.

"Nonsense! That's just an excuse not to see the man!" her mother replied angrily.

"No, Mother, I do want to see him again. It's just..." she trailed off, _it's just I don't know if he'll want to see me._

* * *

The next morning Isabella awoke and quickly got dressed. She had slept in and she knew her mother wouldn't be the least happy with her. She rushed down the stairs just in time to see her mother head for the door.

She turned and gave her a disapproving look, "About time you woke up. I'm going out to call on friends. I would ask you to go visit James, but without me here pushing you, you won't go." she said knowingly, "So do whatever you like, I don't care." and with that she was gone.

Isabella smiled when she left. It wasn't often her mother visited friends, and now she had the whole day to herself. She didn't have to listen to her mother's constant complaining.

But as she sat and dwelled on the absence of her mother she found herself growing board.

"I know!" she stood up and exclaimed, "I shall go visit that nice women who helped me." she blushed when she found she had been talking to herself.

She opened the curtains in the sitting room and saw it was a beautiful day outside and she found no need to summon a coach. She would walk, it wasn't that far.

She went to the door and opened it, and was surprised to find James there. He was ready to knock, but jumped back in shock when the door opened.

He smiled, "I see you must have expected me."

She laughed, "Actually I wasn't. I was just going out for a walk." she couldn't explain how happy she was that he had come and visited. Her mother hadn't arranged this meeting.

"Well may I join you? In case there shall be anymore pirates you need protecting from." he continued smiling at her.

"I never thought about that." then she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess you may join me." then she smiled.

"Then let us go." and James swept his arm in the direction of the street, "Ladies first, ma'am. I shall be your protector."

"Thank you, sir." she took a step, "But, Mr. Protector, sir, would you care to join me in friendly conversation here, beside me?"

"If it pleases you, miss, I shall do as you ask." he bowed and walked along side of her.

Isabella laughed. It wasn't a small laugh, but one that shook her whole body. What a pair they made!

James laughed along with her, he had never had this much fun before. And he couldn't remember when he had joked around with someone. He knew he was always so serious, but it felt good to laugh! He turned to Isabella, who was still laughing beside him. It seemed since meeting her, he had begun to change.

-------------

But just as soon as Isabella started laughing, she stopped and straightened herself up. James noticed the change.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him, "If my mother had seen me laughing like that I would never hear the end of it." she sighed.

"Well, Isabella, your mother isn't here, is she? So you can be yourself around me." he comforted her.

She smiled her thanks, then a mischievous glow came to her, "James, may I ask you a question?"

James smiled at her, "Of course, ask away!"

She smiled, now, but shyly, "Why do you have to wear that wig?"

James was taken aback by the question, but not in a bad way. He just never thought anyone would ask that question.

"Um...well I really don't know. I guess to show you are of high rank." he touched his wig, and wondered himself. Why did he have to wear it?

"Well, please don't take offense, but it makes men look older because they're white, and usually old men have white hair."

James smirked at her, "So you're saying I look old. Thanks a lot."

"No, of course you don't, it's just..."

James laughed, "I was just joking with you, but I find myself agreeing with you. We look like old men. Would you like to see my hair underneath?"

Isabella nodded her head excitedly, "But let me guess the color." she thought a minute, "It's bright red isn't it?!" she laughed.

"Well let's see." and James pulled the wig off, to show that he had brunette hair.

"Oh I was wrong." she peered at him, "You know you should just wear your hair like that. Forget the dumb wig."

"I wish I could, but I most wear if for the Royal Navy. But I'll tell you what, when I visit you I won't wear it. How about that?"

Isabella's heart skipped a beat. He was going to visit her more? She smiled, he really did what to be around her.

"Perfect."

---------------

They walked along in silence for awhile, then Isabella turned to James, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"You know how you saved me from those pirates?"

How could he forget? Though it sounded bad, he was glad they had met that faithful day. Otherwise he wouldn't be here right now. And he would never had met this extradinary young woman.

"Well before that I always had this fascination with pirates." she ducked her head embarrassedly, "I wanted to be one, to be able to be free and sail the open sea. To see wonderful sites, and different lands." she turned towards him and asked innocently, "Have you ever wanted to be one?"

James winced. No he never wanted to be one...again.

"No."

"Oh." she didn't know what to say for a second, then continued on, "Well ever since that day with those two pirates. My dreams to ever become a pirate died, I NEVER want to be one. And I never want to see one ever again!"

-----------------

James practically stopped in his tracks. _Then she'll never want to see me again_, he thought to himself sadly. But she didn't know of that part of his life, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Isabella noticed James wasn't beside her and she stopped and looked back, "Are you okay?"

James nodded his head, "I'm fine."

She didn't believe him. It was written all over her face, but she didn't ask him anymore. Instead she turned back around .

"We're here." she stated.

For a second James didn't know where they were, then he remembered this was where he had taken Isabella after she had fainted.

"I thought I'd visit her again. I never got her name, and I want to thank her again. You don't mind if we stop and visit?"

James shook his head, "Of course not, I wouldn't mind talking to her myself."

"Okay." then she knocked on the door, and the talk of pirates was forgotten...for now.

-----------------

The same woman who had answered the door when Isabella needed help, opened the door again.

"Hello?" she blinked back in surprise to see the two. At first it didn't seem she knew who they were, then recognition set in.

"Hello. I'm so sorry for coming without warning you first. But I just wanted to thank you again." Isabella spoke up.

The woman smiled, "Oh both of you do come in! I'll make us some tea. And we can visit."

-----------------

Isabella sat in a chair next to James, and the woman sat across from her.

"So," she said, "What brings you to my lovely home?"

Isabella blushed, "Well first, I never got your name."

She laughed, "It's Cecil, my mother was French and she wanted to name after her French mother. And yours? Because it seems I did not get yours either. Both of you."

"Isabella. Nice to meet you...again." she giggled.

"James." he smiled and added.

Cecil peered at him curiously, "You don't look like the man that came here with Isabella."

James laughed, "I am, it seems that I look better without my wig. So I took it off." he looked over at Isabella, who blushed a little.

"So that makes you the Commodore then? I'm glad to have you in my home again."

"I'm glad we can visit as friends and not in a dire situation like the last." he smiled.

Cecil and Isabella both laughed.

"Well if you are all done with your tea, I'll clear it off." Cecil stood up.

"I'll help," Isabella stood up and gathered up her cup and James.

Cecil smiled her thanks and they made there way to her kitchen. She set the cups in a basin of water.

"So how long have you and the Commodore known each other?" Cecil turned to her and asked.

"Well since the day we came here." said Isabella answering her question.

"Oh." she seemed surprised, "You guys act like you've known each other for a long time. They way you feel so comfortable in each others presence."

"Really?" Isabella went into thought when they joined James back in the sitting room. They were comfortable with each other? What did it mean?

----------------

"Well, we really must be off. My mother will be home soon and I don't want her to worry where I've been." Isabella stood up, and was followed suit by James, "Thank you so much for the visit. You'll have to come over sometime."

"Of course!" said Cecil and showed them to the door, "I think, Isabella, me and you are going to be really good friends."

Isabella smiled at her, "I think we will too."

----------------

"Well here you are." said James when he walked Isabella up to the door of her home.

She smiled at him, "Thank you, James.. Do you want to come in?"

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "I'd love to." he really did, "But I got some work I need to do." he put his powdered wig back on. He had spent the day with Isabella instead of doing his work. But it was worth it.

Isabella laughed.

Just then James grabbed her hand and bent and kissed it, then looked up at her astonished face, "I hope we can see each other soon."

"Of course." she managed to get out, "I'd like that."

James gave her one last smile, then he walked down the path and soon disappeared from her sight.

Isabella walked in the door and leaned on it and sighed. What was happening to her? Why was her heart beating so fast?

----------------

He hadn't felt like this in so long. He hadn't felt like this since...Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know this is pretty short, but I hope you enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6**

Isabella was sitting on the little couch in her sitting room stitching. Something he rarely did, since she hated it. But she was so happy! Could it be that she was falling in love with James? If she was she liked the feeling. Even her mother couldn't bring her down, not today.

It seemed, though, at just the thought of her, her mother walked in the door back home from visiting her friends.

She looked at Isabella and scowled, "I supposed that's what you've been doing while I was gone."

Isabella didn't look up, but she smiled, "Nope."

"Oh really," her mother came and sat across from her, "So what did you do, hmm?"

"Well, James came to visit, and we took a little walk and visited a friend."

Her mother looked surprised, "James came to visit?" then she smiled, "This is good, Isabella, he sounds like he's fond of you. He'll probably propose marriage soon! This is terrific!"

Isabella blushed, she didn't want to say it loud. But she hoped he might soon propose.

--------------

"So what makes you so happy?" James practically jumped at the voice, he looked up and saw Cutler Beckett. What did he want?

"What are you talking about?" asked James.

"Well first off your smiling as your writing your report. Is it that interesting?" he peered at the paper, "I don't think so."

James put his pen down, knowing he wouldn't be able to work more on it until Beckett left.

Then he snapped his fingers, "Oh I know! It's that Isabella girl! You love her!"

James winced.

"Ah ha! You do! I never thought you would ever love again," he patted him on the shoulder, "Well old chap, good luck with that. And remember invite me to the wedding."

Then he was gone.

James let out a sigh of relief. He wanted Beckett to leave, and he didn't want him to find out that he really did love Isabella. He smiled, he could admit it know. He loved her! He felt like jumping up and shouting it out to the world. But he remained seated and picked up his pen again and began writing where he had left off.

-----------------

"Isabella! Look at this!" her mother exclaimed, "It's an invitation!"

"From who?" she walked up beside her mother.

"From Lord Cutler Beckett! He's holding a ball in a couple of days and you're invited," her mother turned to her, "Have you ever met the him?"

"Yes, Mother, only for a couple of minutes," couple of minutes she could have spent with James alone.

"Did he seem a little taken with you?" her mother kept pressing.

She remembered how he seemed to hold her hand for a little longer than necessary and the way he looked at her, "I don't know, Mother, maybe."

"This is perfect!" her mother exclaimed a smile on her face.

"What, Mother?"

Why was she getting a bad feeling on the pit of her stomach.

Her mother looked at her, smile still in place, "Forget James, Isabella! It 's Lord Beckett you are to go after!"

-------------------

Isabella almost fainted dead away! Her mother had put so much pressure on her to marry James, and now that she loved him she wanted her to go after another. She couldn't! She wouldn't! She loved James, and that should be enough for her mother.

"But Mother, I'm sure James will propose soon. Please, Mother, I lo-"

"Nonsense! You were no closer to marrying him, than us seeing your brother again," her mother waved her hand impatiently.

Isabella gasped when she had mentioned Will. She hadn't said a word about him since he had left.

"But, Mother, please!" she tried to beg.

"What?! Do you love him? He won't support you, not like Lord Beckett can. You will go after him. No more questions," and she left the room.

Isabella sank to the floor and sobbed.

------------------

"Isn't this ball the perfect idea, James?" said Beckett, the next day when he walked into James office and handed him an invitation.

"How so, Lord Cutler?" James asked after reading his own invite.

"That way you and your lady love, can dance and enjoy each other," Beckett explained, "Aren't I great person? First I got your old life back, and now I'm helping you get your fair maiden," he laughed, "I'm just to good," he walked out of the office and shut the door and said to himself, "This ball will be perfect for _me _to get closer to Isabella."

He laughed again, but cruelly, and walked down the hallway.

-------------------

James looked at the invitation in his hand. Should he ask Isabella to go with him? Would she want to go with him? He stood up. No! He wasn't going to let this be another Elizabeth! No more backing down. He was going to ask Isabella, and pray she'll say yes.

-------------------

"Ah, James, do come in. We were just doing a little embroidery. Would you like some tea?" Isabella's mother invited him in.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Dobbs. I just wanted to ask Isabella something. If it is alright with you?"

Her mother smiled, "Of course not," she turned to Isabella, "Isabella, dear, James wishes to speak with you."

She set her embroidery down and walked over to James, smiling. But she still felt a sadness in her heart. Her mother wasn't going to make her hurt this dear man again.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy," and with that she left the room. Much to Isabella's relief.

"Yes, what do you want to ask, James?" Isabella drew her attention to him.

"Um...well," he began off uneasily, "I'm sure you've heard that Lord Beckett is having a ball, and I was wondering, if you didn't already have someone to escort you to it."

Isabella was surprised, then smiled, "Do you want to escort me, Mr. Norrington?"

James looked embarrassed, and he looked down at his feet, "Well, um, yes."

"I would love to!" She wanted to throw her arms around James's neck. To pot what her mother said. She loved James, and nothing was going to change that. Nothing.

* * *

James had never been happier. He was going to Beckett's party with the most beautiful woman in all of Port Royal. Isabella! It was almost like he was floating on a cloud. He had found love again!

It was getting dark, and he knew he should hurry home. It wasn't safe to be out walking at night.

"James? James, is that you?"

At the sound of that voice he stopped completely in his steps and turned around. It was exactly who he thought. Will Turner!

------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**/N I would like to thank Damsel-in-stress for going over this chapter, and many others and fixing all my mistakes :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 7**

"What are you doing here?! I could have you arrested! You know I should arrest you!" James said angrily. Will Turner was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Shh! Please, James, I just wanted to visit my sister." And for once it looked like Will looked frightened.

"Why? Why now? Huh? Why after all those year you've been gone?"

Will looked at him curiously. "Wait a minute. You know my sister? She told you everything?"

James winced, he didn't want Will to know he knew Isabella. Instead he changed the subject.

"Where's Elizabeth? I didn't expect you do go anywhere without her."

Will sighed. "She's on a ship docked on the other side of this island. We're heading to Singapore, and I don't know when the next chance to talk to my sister will be. If ever."

James attitude towards him softened. "Well it's too late to visit her tonight. I suppose you can stay with me for the night. Don't worry I won't turn you in."

Will was surprised at James change of heart. He had known he had hurt him badly when he took Elizabeth away from him.

"Okay, thank you. I really appreciate it." And he stepped in stride with James as they made his to his house.

James wanted to say he was doing this for Isabella, helping her brother. But he supposed that maybe it was time he forgave.

* * *

"Well this is where you may sleep for the night," said James holding open the door of one of his guest rooms, "Christa will bring up tea shortly. Are you hungry?"

Will looked over at him sheepishly. "Actually I am. All I've eaten in the past month has been hardtack. I'm quite sick of the stuff."

"Well you are in luck. I'm quite famished myself, and I also have the best cook in all of Port Royal."

Will laughed. The first he had for a good long time.

"Now follow me into the dining room, and we shall quench our hunger."

* * *

Will leaned back in his chair, his hunger satisfied. He looked at James. "So, how is my sister?"

James jumped. "What do you mean?"

Will smiled. "I know you've talked to my sister. Otherwise you would have never known that she was related to me."

James felt himself blushing, and quickly took a sip of his tea. "I may have met her once or twice. And there is a resemblance between her and you.." He placed his cup down and looked over at Will. Hoping he would buy the story. But of course he didn't.

Will smirked. "Oh really? I know for a fact my sister would never reveal that I'm of relation to her. Considered I'm a wanted criminal, and you have the authority to arrest me. So how long have you known her?"

James cursed himself for slipping up, but oh well, Will knew and there was no way of getting out of it, he sighed and answered. "For awhile. I saved her from a couple of pirates."

Will looked surprised. "Really? Well then I owe you one for saving her life."

"It was of no trouble. It is my job after all." James shrugged his shoulders, and picked up his cup again.

"Of course." Will smiled. "So how long have you loved my sister?"

James dropped his cup, and cursed when the hot liquid fell on his pants. He quickly dabbed it with a napkin.

"What do you mean?" he sputtered.

"You know what I mean." He smiled and handed James more napkins. "You love her, I can tell."

"No I don't. She is just a very good friend." James stood up.

Will smirked again. "Of course you are."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change and go to bed. You are free to stay up as long as you want." And with that James left the room with a flaming face.

Will smirked after him and finished her tea.

* * *

"You know, dear, this is the only time I will allow you to go with James anywhere," said Isabella's mother calmly.

"What?!" Isabella set her cup down with a thud.

"You heard me, Isabella, you will no longer pursue him. It shall be Lord Cutler Beckett you are after."

Isabella stood up. "You can't do this to me, Mother!"

Her mother looked up at her and laughed cruelly. "Do not tell me you fell in love with him. What can he offer you?"

"A good life!" Isabella exclaimed. "I do not need money to be happy!"

"I only want what's best for you." Her mother sipped at her tea. "And I don't think James is good for you."

"Funny, just a week ago you were all but forcing me to spend every waking moment with him! How could your mind change so fast?"

"Am I not your mother? Do I not know what's best for you?"

"No, mother, you don't." And with that she left the room and went to her room, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

* * *

James lay awake in his bed for a long time. He couldn't sleep, even though he was tired. And he had to wake up early in the morning to go to his office. Then he had to somehow have Isabella and Will meet without being caught with a wanted criminal. He sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day. But he hopefully would see Isabella. And with her in his head he went to sleep.

* * *

James woke up early, and crawled out of bed. He padded towards the window in his room. He had a great view of the beautiful blue-green waters of Port Royal. The sun was peeking over the horizon and the water sparkled. It was such a beautiful sight. He was glad that he had it. He wished he could walk on the sandy shore, but he didn't have the time.

But he stood there for a while, and not until his stomach rumbled that he realized that he had better get going. He wanted to get his work done, and leave before Lord Beckett showed. He didn't want to have to deal with him. He just didn't like the man. Something about him didn't seem right.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he called, and Christa walked in.

She smiled. "Good morning James, there is a William Turner down at the breakfast table."

"Oh? He's up? Well is he being fed?" he straightened the wig on his head.

"No, sir, he says he'll wait for you."

James smiled and walked towards the door. "I guess that's my cue." He followed Christa out. "Good thing I'm hungry."

* * *

"Well it seems you're up earlier than I expected," said James, sitting down across from Will on the breakfast table.

"Blame on me being a blacksmith. I would always get up at dawn, and that habit has never left me." Will laughed, and nodded his thanks at the maid who put a plate of steaming food in front of him.

"Really? Well once I'm finished here I must go to work, and finish what I need to. Then I plan to go get Isabella, and maybe you could meet us at the park. Around noon?" James took a bite of some food and waited for Will's answer.

"It could be at midnight and I wouldn't mind. I just want to see my dear little sister," Will sighed.

"Well you shall find that she is no longer the little girl you left. She has grown into a lovely young lady." James stood and dusted himself off, preparing to go.

Will smiled up at him. "How would I know that you would call my sister lovely, James?"

James started. "Well what else am I supposed to call her? Plain? Certainly not ugly."

Will continued smiling. "Just admit that you love her and I will quit with my jesting."

"I don't love her." And with that he left the room. In quite a hurry Will noticed.

Will just smiled and shook his head, finishing his breakfast. James loved his sister, he could tell, but all he needed to do was admit to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, I see you're here early. Do you have plans for later today, James?"

James clenched his quill pen harder when he heard the voice. He didn't expect him to be here so early. But he just sucked up his anger and looked up at him and nodded.

"I do have plans later, so I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can."

Lord Becketts smirked, "So are you going to be spending the day with a Miss Isabella, then?"

James felt his face go hot, and he kicked himself for reacting so. Especially around Beckett.

"Oh don't bother answering that, I see that the tips of your ears are turning mighty red." he laughed, "Well I shouldn't be keeping you, you have a lady love to see." he was about to go through the door, but then he stopped and looked back at James, "Don't forget my little party is tomorrow. Hope to see you there." and with that he finally left.

James sighed in relief. He hated when Beckett came and talked to him

* * *

Isabella took her time going down the stairs. She had slept in. Longer than she ever had. But she didn't care. Didn't care that her mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a stern look on her face.

"Isabe-" but she was cut off, thankfully, by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." she said and began walking towards the door. Secretly hoping it was James. How she would love to spend the day with him.

"Isabella, that is why we have a butler. He will answer the door." her mother said sharply, but she continued walking.

"It's quite alright, Mother, I was planning on taking a walk anyway. And the door is on my way, isn't it?" she gave her mother a smug look, and opened the door.

She was sure the smile she wore was about to split her face in half. Standing in the doorway, also smiling, was James.

"Hello, Isabella." he said, and gently took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed, "Hello, James, what a pleasant surprise."

It was then she felt a presence, then somone placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it roughly. It was her mother.

"Isabella, as I recall you have work to do. What about the gown you are to wear to the ball tomorrow."

Isabella waved it off, "I already took care of that, Mother, now I feel like taking a walk." she smiled at James again, "Would you like to join me?"

James smile grew bigger, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well then let's be off." she stepped out of the house and stood beside him.

"Isabella." her mother warned.

"Goodbye, Mother," and they began walking away. She had a smug smile on her face and she could just imagine her mother seething at her from the doorway. But she wouldn't dare call her back, and say she couldn't go.

-------------------

James turned to her, "Isabella, I have something to show you."

Isabella was surprised, "What is it, James?" they were now walking through the park.

He smiled at her, "You will see soon enough."

That just made her curiosity grow. What could it be?

Just then James gently nudged her arm, and he was smiling, "Well there it is."

Where? She didn't see anything. Just a man with his back to them. He surely wasn't the surprise, was he?

"Will, you have a vistor, turn around."

Will? It couldn't be. Could it?

The man turned around. Her breath caught in her throat, and everything seemed to freeze. Was he really here? Was her brother really here?

"Isabella." he said in disbelief, and he rushed forward and swung her up in his arms. She was laughing, while tears spilled down her cheeks.

He set her down and gave her a bear hug, "Bells I haven't seen you since you were little. And now look at you." he looked her over, "Beautiful. No wonder..." then he trailed off, remembering that James was right there

She hugged him again, "Oh, Will, it's been so long! I've missed you so!" tears of happiness were still flowing down her cheeks.

"I missed you too." and they stood there, hugging each other for awhile. James almost felt a little awkward.

But just then Isabella broke free from Will, and ran at James an gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much, James. You brought my brother back to me." she leaned her head on his shoulder.

James found himself stroking her hair. Having her so close was like they were alone. Just the two of them. He never wanted it to end. But it did.

"Hey," Will said, a little alarmed, "Who's coach is that?"

James reluctantly let go of Isabella and stared in the direction Will was pointed. He froze. That was Beckett's carriage.

"Will!" he said, "You must go! If Beckett sees you here, then you will get caught. Go back to my home, and I will bring Isabella there."

Will needed no more pushing. He was off and running before the carriage stopped right in front of James and Isabella.

The door opened and Beckett stepped out. He smiled when he saw Isabella, "I knew I would find you both down here. I just thought I would stop and visit for a little." he then took Isabella's hand and kissed it gently, "I would certainly like to talk to you more, Miss Isabella."

Isabella wanted to grab her hand back, but she knew that would be extremely rude. Instead she plastered on a fake smile and endured it.

"Nice to see you, Lord Beckett. I am looking forward to your party tomorrow evening." she said.

"So am I." then he snapped his fingers, "That reminds me! I am so very sorry, but I have so much to do for tomorrow. I must be off." he grabbed Isabella's hand again and kiseed it, "Until we meet again." and with that he stepped back into his carriage and drove off.

Once he was gone, both James and Isabella let out a sigh of relief. They turned towards each other and started laughing.

They laughed for awhile longer when James stopped, "Well I think Will shall be back at my house. Would you like to come? And maybe we can visit more there."

Isabella smiled, "I would love to."

* * *

"That was a close one." Will said as he sipped his tea, and leaned back in the couch he shared with Isabella.

"Yes, it was." Isabella turned towards him, and smiled. She hadn't been this near to her brother since they hugged good-bye twelve years ago.

"So, James, do you have any idea what Beckett is up to?" he turned towards James, who had just gotten done sipping his tea.

"I really have no idea. Ever since I gave him the-" he stopped himself, remembering that Isabella was there.

But thankfully Will had gotten what he was about to say, "So he has left you in the dark, then?"

"He has." he was feeeling uncomfortable now, especially now because Isabella kept looking at him. Confuion written all over her face.

Will rubbed his chin in thought, "What is he up to?"

-------------------

They had talked for hours, and now the sun was getting low in the sky. Will stood up, somewhat reluctantly.

"I must go." was all he said.

Isabella let out a gasp, "So soon? But we barely had time to catch up!" her eyes filled up with tears.

"I have to go, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew are waiting for me to return."

"Elizabeth?" Isabella stood up, fists clenched, "She's here?"

"Yes." Will was confused, he didn't know why she had become so angry.

"It's okay, Isabella." said James and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

She was instantley calmed.

And that was when, by the look on Isabella's face just then, he knew that she loved James.

He smiled, "Don't worry, little sister, I'll visit you again." he gave her a great hug. She giggled when he began to spin her around.

"Will, stop! I'm getting dizzy!"

He laughed when he set her down and she swayed a little. Then he turned to James and stuck his hand out.

"Thank you, James, for everything."

"Good luck to you, Will." and they shook hands.

Will began to walk towards the door, but then stopped and turned around, "Do you want me to say anything to Elizabeth for you?"

_There's a lot of things I would like to say to her, _thought Isabella taking a step forward. But she kept her mouth shut.

"No, Will, I'm fine."

Will smiled knowingly, "You better take care of her." and then he was gone.

* * *

As soon as Will left there was a knock on the door. James, instead of having his butler or Christa do it, he opened the door himself.

Standing there was a soldier from the Royal Navy, "A message for you, Commodore."

James was handed the message, and dismissed the messenger.

_Commodore, _it began, _It seems I am delighted to inform you that in a couple day's time you shall be Admiral of a ship. The_ Flying Dutchman_ is in need of your leadrership. I do so hope that a a couple of days is long enough to marry your fair madien. I would hate to take her away from you._

_~Lord Beckett~_

_Take her away from me!_ What was that supposed to mean? He clenched the message hard, and crinkled the paper.

"James, what is it? Is something wrong?" Isabella grew worried when she saw him grow angry.

"Nothing is wrong Isabella," _yet, _"It is from Lord Beckett. He wants me too be am Admiral on the _Flying Dutcman._"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's another update. This is probably one of my favorite chapters...so far. So enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh, James isn't that good news?!" Isabella said excitedly.

But James face still held a sombre look. "Not if I have to leave within a couple of days."

Instantly Isabella's smile was gone. "You have to go? So soon? But-" Tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't go on.

"I'm sorry, I must go. It's part of my job to be ready at a moment's notice." James saddened when he saw her tears.

"But a couple of days is such a short notice." She sat on the couch.

James remained standing. "I know," he sighed, "I wish Beckett had told me sooner."

"First my brother, and now you." She broke down in tears.

"Oh, Isabella." He sat down by her and gathered her in his arms._ I don't want to leave you. Ever._

"I just don't want you to go."

They stayed like that for a while.

-----------------

James was walking Isabella home. Her tears had long since dried and now it was silent. Neither one knowing what to say.

But finally Isabella spoke up. "James, I'm sorry about earlier."

James looked at her, surprised. "Sorry? For what?"

"I was acting immature," she sighed, "Or as my mother would say, childish."

"It was quite alright. I understand you are upset about your brother leaving."

"It's not just him, James." She stopped and looked at him. "It's you."

"W-What?" He stopped walking too.

"I'm going to miss you, James, I'm going to miss you so much." She grabbed his hand, and on instinct he pulled her closer.

"I'm going to miss you too, Isabella." He placed a hand on her waist, and drew her even closer.

Their faces were now just inches apart.

"Isabella! There you are!"

They jumped apart at the sound of Isabella's mother's voice. It cut through the night air and made Isabella wince.

She turned and saw, not only her mother, but Lord Beckett. What was he doing here? And by the confused look on James's face he was wondering the same thing.

"Mother, I told you I was with James."

"Oh dear." She waved her hand in the air. "It must have slipped my mind." She turned to Beckett. "I am so sorry Lord Beckett for having you on this wild chase."

Beckett smiled. "It is alright, Mrs. Dobbs, I had feared that Miss Isabella was harmed. But I see she was safe with Commodore Norrington."

"Yes, she was quite safe with me, Mrs. Dobbs. And I was just escorting her home," said James to Isabella's mother.

"Well, Commodore, if you don't mind I can escort these two lovely ladies home." Beckett smiled, and James read something evil in his eyes.

James was reluctant. He didn't want to hand Isabella over to Beckett. But he couldn't refuse him. He was his boss, after all.

"I do not mind, Lord Beckett." Then he turned to Isabella and kissed her hand. "I shall see you tomorrow."

----------------

"Well, ladies, I have safely escorted you home." He bent and kissed both of their hand, but lingered on Isabella. "I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow evening."

"As well as I, Lord Beckett." She forced smile, hoping he couldn't tell it was fake.

"Oh, please call me, Cutler."

Isabella's mother smiled. "Well I am fatigued. So I shall leave you two out here if you wish to talk." And then she walked into the house.

Isabella clenched her fist, the one Cutler wasn't holding. She knew exactly what her mother was doing.

Cutler then let go of her hand, much to her relief, but didn't leave.

"I know Commodore Norrington is escorting you to my party, but I would be delighted if you would save me a dance."

She knew he couldn't refuse him. And she knew he probably knew the same thing. So she had no choice but to say yes.

Cutler smiled. "Until tomorrow then, dear Isabella."

She winced when he said her name but plastered another smile on her face. "Yes, tomorrow."

He gave her a small bow and was gone.

-----------------

She was glad he had gone. She didn't like the attention he was giving her. She walked into her house, expected to see her mother there. But she wasn't. Something wasn't right. She expected her mother to bombard her with questions, but she was no where in sight.

Isabella made her way upstairs, to her bedroom. She opened the door and jumped back when she saw her mother sitting on her bed.

She didn't look happy.

"What did I tell you about James? I don't want you anywhere near him," she said, her voice was low and menacing.

Isabella was speechless. Why was her mother doing this to her?

Her mother stood and smoothed her dress. "It seems Lord Beckett is quite taken with you."

"I will not hurt him." Isabella found her voice.

Her mother looked at her in shock. "W-What?"

"I will not hurt James," she said determinedly.

"He is a soldier, he will get over it." Her mother waved her hand in the air, she didn't care how James felt.

"No, Mother, you do not understand. I will not leave him."

"You will obey your mother!" Her mother came closer.

"No!"

_Slap!_ The sound echoed around the room. Isabella put a hand on her stinging cheek. Tears of anger filled her eyes. But she blinked them back.

"You will not disobey me, Isabella, I am giving you a roof over your head!"

Isabella stepped back. "Then you can take it back. I will not hurt him!"

"God help me, Isa-"

"Mother, I love him!" she interrupted her mother and burst out. She was glad she had admitted to it out loud.

Her mother had to sit down. "What?"

Tears were in her eyes once again. "Yes, Mother, I love him. And I will not have you take him away from me."

Her mother's face grew hard, and she stood. "I will do all in my power to not see you wed to him." And she walked out of the room.

What? Isabella went to her bed and sat. Tears freely coursing down her cheeks now. What was her mother going to do? How could she be so cruel?

------------------

James walked home angry. How could he let Beckett walk Isabella home? How was he supposed to ever win her over, when he always handed her to other men. He opened the door, but couldn't help but slam the door.

Christa came bustling out. "James, what is the matter?"

James softened. "Nothing, Christa, just a little angry at myself, that's all." He began making his way to the staircase.

"Is it about that young woman, Isabella?" she asked him.

He turned and faced her, a little smile playing on his lips. "Christa, I think sometimes you know me a _little_ too well." And he walked up the rest of the steps.

----------------

Isabella woke up, fully clothed. She hadn't bothered to take her clothes off. She had cried herself to sleep. She walked over to her mirror, and almost reeled back at the state of her hair.

"I better fix myself before I see James," she said to herself, and instantly tears came to her eyes.

James. She loved him.

She grabbed her brush and began to smooth her hair out. And at the moment her mother walked in the room.

"Oh good you're finally up," she sniffed. "I suggest you look your best, you are trying to get a wedding proposal today."

Isabella turned in her seat, surprised written all over her face. "I thought you wouldn't let me marry James."

"James?!" she snorted. "Who said anything about _him_? No, Lord Beckett, of course."

"No."She set down her brush, and stood up. "I will _not_ marry him, either, Mother."

Her mother only smirked. "We will see about that, my daughter, we will see." And she walked out of the room.

-----------------

Isabella checked herself again. James was going to be here any minute, and she wanted to look her best.

After she ruled herself suitable there was a knock at the door. It was him! She rushed to the door and opened it herself.

James stood there, and in his hands was a bouquet of flowers. Roses, her favorite. He seemed a little nervous when he greeted her. "Good evening, Isabella. Uh, I got these for you." He handed them to her, and continued, "I hope you like them."

She giggled and took them. "These are lovely." She buried her nose in them and inhaled their aroma.

Then she felt a dark presence behind her. She turned and was face to face with her mother. And her mother didn't look happy. The corners of her mouth were turned severely down, and her eyes smouldered. She wasn't happy at all. But then again, Isabella didn't care.

"Look, Mother," she said. "James has brought me some lovely roses. Aren't they beautiful?"

Her mother didn't answer her questions. "Dear, I think you should leave if you don't want to be late."

"You're right, Mother." She smiled down at her roses. "Mother, may you put these in a nice vase for me, please?" She handed them to her.

"I'll see you when I get home." She took James arm and they made their way to the awaiting carriage.

-------------------

Behind the closed door, Isabella's mother gripped the roses in her hand so hard she smashed the thorn-less stems together. If Isabella wanted to play, she was going to play. She flung the roses at the wall, where they fell unceremoniously to the ground. Smashed. Destroyed. Forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry this took so long! Enjoy!!! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 10**

Isabella sat across from James on the carriage ride. Her hands were clasped in her lap, while James seemed to be moving nervously. She sat and was staring inattentively out of the window.

_Tell her she looks beautiful, _said a voice inside James head. He nervously wiped his hands on his trousers, but remained silent. _Why do I have to be so cowardly? _

Isabella watched the passing scenery without really seeing it. She was trying to think of something to say. She didn't like the silence. She absently smoothed down her dress. _What to say, what to say, w_ent through her head.

Suddenly they turned to one another.

"You-"

"You-"

They both said at the same time. Isabella smiled and blushed, and James laughed nervously.

But James was the first to speak up. "You go ahead, what was it you want to say, Isabella?"

Isabella smiled, hoping to stall for a little. "Why don't you, it looked like you were about to speak first."

James looked down at his hands, and cleared his throat. _Now is the time to be brave. You can fight fearsome pirates, risk my life to get Davy Jones's heart, but you can't tell a woman that she is beautiful? _

"You look very beautiful, Isabella." He looked at her for a second, then he looked everywhere but her.

She smiled and felt a blush creeping up her neck. "I could say the same to you. N-Not the beautiful part," she stammered, "I meant that you look-oh darn!" She turned red, and she looked at him, embarrassed, then said, "Let me start over."

She cleared her throat and sat up straighter, smoothed down her dress and said, "James, you look quite dashing in your uniform. If a Commodore uniform looks like that on you, I would like to see you as an Admiral." Isabella clamped a hand on her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

James stifled a little laugh, but he replied courteously, "Thank you, but I hope, Isabella, that when I sail off that you'll be there waving farewell."

She smiled. "Of course! I wouldn't want you to leave without me saying good-bye."

And after that all was silent. Neither one looked at each other. Isabella out the window, and James down at his hands.

Suddenly the carriage jerked and Isabella was sent sprawling out of her seat.

"Here, let me help," said James, and he grabbed one of her hands and began to help her back to her seat.

The carriage bumped again and Isabella's head ran into James's nose.

Isabella gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

James laughed and rubbed his nose and found no blood. "It's quite alright the ride was just a little rough, is all."

He helped her back into her seat. This time there wasn't a bump to cause more injury. She was grateful for his help, like always.

"Are you sure?" She peered at him unsurely.

"Yes. It doesn't hurt. See." He took his hand away and showed her his nose.

"Oh," she said and sighed in relief, his nose wasn't even red.

Just then the carriage stopped and someone knocked on the door.

"Commodore Norrington, we have arrived."

* * *

"Wow, this is wonderful!" exclaimed Isabella as she looked around the beautifully decorated ballroom.

"I agree with you," said a voice off to the side.

They both turned and saw Beckett standing there, smiling at them. He looked like a predator going in for the kill.

James wanted nothing more than to get away from his prowling eyes. And right now they were on Isabella.

"My dear," he stalked over to her, and grabbed her hand. "You look absolutely beautiful in that gown. It brings out your eyes." Then he bent and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Cutler," was all she said, and all she wanted to say.

"Well if you will excuse us, Lord Beckett, I think Isabella and I are going to dance," James said, and began leading Isabella away.

But not before Beckett squeezed her arm, and whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"The next dance is mine."

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" cried Isabella as she stepped on James foot, again.

James chuckled. "It's quite alright, Isabella, like I said the first four times."

Isabella looked miserable. "It's been that many times? I'm so sorry, James, I'm not the best dancer."

James smiled. "Isabella, it's fine. I love dancing with you."

She smiled. "Really? Even with me smashing your toes?"

"Even smashing my toes."

"Whoa!" Isabella exclaimed, this time tripping on the hem of her gown and not James's feet.

She pitched forward, and her head landed on James's chest. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry." She lifted her head.

"No," James pressed lightly on her back, "I like you there." What possessed him to say that he would never know.

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. _I like it here too._

* * *

This felt so right. James never wanted to stop dancing with her. Even if it meant his toes would fall off. She was perfect in his arms, and he wanted her to be forever there. Forever.

The music stopped. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, dreading who it was.

Lord Cutler Beckett stood there, a smirk on his face.

"My turn."

---------------

James decided to take a walk in Beckett's gardens, hoping when the dance ended Isabella would look for him there.

He sat down on one of the concrete benches and clenched his fists. He was angry at himself.

He should have said no! He should have told Beckett that Isabella was only his this evening. But of course he handed her off. Handed her off to another man. He placed his head in his hands.

"James?! Oh James there you are!" someone cried in front of him.

He looked up, confused. "Mrs. Dobbs? What are you doing here?"

She smiled in relief. "Thank heavens I have you alone," she looked around, making sure they were alone, then sat on the bench beside him. "Oh, James I have become very fond of you since my daughter brought you home. You're like a son to me. That's why I need to stop you."

James was confused. "Stop me? From what?"

She turned to him. "To stop you from making the worst mistake of your life."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mistake? Mrs. Dobbs, I'm sorry but I do not understand what you are saying?" James said, confused, and continued to focus intently at her.

Mrs. Dobbs sighed. "My daughter," she said, "She will be your mistake. Especially if you chose to marry her."

"What?!" James exclaimed. He was utterly taken aback.

She looked up at him. "Isabella, no matter how sweet and innocent she may seem, is a horrible person. I know I shouldn't say that of my daughter, but I have grown quite fond of you and I don't want to see you get hurt." She stopped.

"W-What do you mean?" His heart sank.

"My daughter's main goal is to capture a man with money. And it seems you have money, James. But now that Lord Beckett has shown attention to her, she plans to drop you and move on to him." She sighed, and then continued, "I can tell you love her, and I should have told you sooner, but I hoped. I hoped that maybe she would change. Maybe she would learn to love you." A tear slid down her cheek. "But it seems it is not to be."

"What?" James still wasn't fully comprehended what she was saying. He stood up.

Mrs. Dobbs followed. "I'm so sorry, James, I knew all about Elizabeth and I hoped this wouldn't happen to you again."

"It's quite alright," he said with great composure, but on the inside he just wanted to fall to his knees and shout at the world.

Mrs. Dobbs gave him a hug. "There's someone out there for you, James, all you need to do is look."

_Too bad I will never look for someone...again, _he thought. _My heart wouldn't be able to take another disappointment._

"Well, I need to leave, James, before my daughter comes out here and sees me. Then she would know what I have told you." She began to walk away.

"Mrs. Dobbs," he said and she stopped. "Thanks for telling me before it was too late."

Mr. Dobbs smiled at him. "You're welcome, dear."

---------------

"Thank you, Isabella, for the wonderful dance. I enjoyed every minute," said Beckett as he kissed her hand.

Isabella managed a smile, not a real one. "You're welcome, Cutler. Now I must go find James, I saw him head to the gardens."

Beckett's smiled wavered a little. "Of course. But if you wish to do some more dancing I will always be available." He smiled, and sank back into the crowd.

----------------

"Oh, James, there you are!" Isabella came, practically running, up to him. "I think I have gotten better at dancing! I only stepped on Cutler's feet twice!"

James turned around and faced her. "You should have stayed and danced with him all night!"

Isabella jumped at the anger in his voice. Did she do something wrong?

"James, are you okay?" she asked meekly, afraid he would explode at her again.

"Yes, actually, I'm fine now. Now that I know the truth." His eyes bore into her. Eyes full of anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know. I'm just glad I found out before it was too late."

"Too late for what? James you're scaring me. What happened while I was gone?"

"Plenty happened, but now I think I shall retire." He began walking away from her.

"James, wait!" She ran after him and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

James whirled around, and shrugged her hand off. "Why don't you go back to Cutler?! He has more money than me, and he could buy you more pretty dresses than I could!"

She gasped.

"Now if you will excuse me." With that he left.

Isabella sank to her knees and sobbed.

--------------

"Isabella?! What is the matter?" asked Beckett when he saw Isabella walk back into the ballroom.

"Nothing, Cutler," she sniffed. "I would like for you to take me home, please."

"If that is what you want."

---------------

Isabella sat in the carriage and stared out the window the whole time. Her tears had now dried, leaving her eyes red and puffy.

Beckett sat across from her. He was silent, something unusual for him. But Isabella didn't mind the silence. She was glad he wasn't asking her any questions.

The carriage stopped in front of her house. She turned to Cutler.

"You do not have to walk me to the door. I would prefer to walk there on my own." Isabella stepped out of the carriage.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked and looked out the door.

She smiled, it was a sad smile. "Thanks for taking me home," she said and turned and began walking toward her house.

She walked in the house and instantly saw the roses James had given her on the ground. How had they gotten there? She didn't know. She sank to the floor and gathered them into her arms and cried into them.

----------------

"James what's the matter?" asked Christa when she rushed into the foyer upon hearing him slam the door.

"Nothing, Christa, I'm quite alright." He began heading for the stairs.

"No," said Christa forcefully and grabbed him by the arm. "You will tell me James! I am tired of being left in the dark!"

James sighed and sank to the stairs. "Christa, I was blinded by love...again."

---------------

"I can't believe you did this!" Isabella practically screamed when she saw her mother.

"What did I do?" asked her mother, feigning innocence.

"You know what you did! How could you, Mother?" Tears began to glisten in her eyes, "I love him! I wanted to be with him forever, and now you've ruined it!"

"Dear, Cutler is surely the better man. Look at all the mon-"

"I don't care about the money! James could have been a poor blacksmith and I would still love him the same." She gathered up her roses and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Isabella turned to her, eyes blazing. "Away from you!"

-------------

Cecil opened her door to find a crying Isabella standing there.

She looked up at her. "Cecil I need a friend right now." She began crying again.

"Oh honey," Cecil rushed down and wrapped her arms around and walked inside. "Don't worry, I'm here. Cecil's here, and everything is going to be alright."

-----------

James laid awake in his bed. Sleep was evading him, and all he wanted to do was shut his eyes and forget all about the day. To forget all about Isabella. But every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. Her kind and innocent looking face. He couldn't believe she was deceiving him like that. She only wanted him for the money?

He sighed and rolled over to his side. Two women in two years had hurt him. Maybe he was just better off alone.

-----------

"Your mother did what?" asked Cecil, clearly astounded. "How could she, Isabella? It was plain and clear that you loved him."

Isabella sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I know. But my mother has always wanted me to marry rich. She's been bitter ever since my father was lost at sea."

"Isabella if you love James, you must go tell him that what your mother said was untrue. I'm sure he will believe you."

She sighed. "I can't. I doubt he would even talk to me." Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Darling," Cecil grabbed her hand. "James is leaving tomorrow. You may never know when he will return. You must tell him how you feel. You must." She squeezed her hand.

Suddenly a renewed strength coursed through. "Yes!" She brightened. "I must, and then he would know that I truly care for him!"

She stood up and gave Cecil a hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Cecil laughed. "You are welcome, Isabella, now you need some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

-------------

James looked down at the gathering of people below him. Then at the sailors beside him. Each and everyone was waving. Each one had someone done there that cared for them. But he didn't. He never would.

He sighed and turned around and practically ran into Beckett.

Beckett smiled. "So what happened to you last night, Norrington? Get cold feet? Did you find out that you weren't good enough for dear Isabella?"

James turned away. "I don't want to talk about, Beckett." _Especially not with you._

Beckett laughed. "I see it is a sore subject. Nevertheless we are leaving in a couple minutes, then you shall start your duty as Admiral."

"Yes, sir," was all James said. And Beckett walked away.

---------------

"There it is," Isabella whispered. "James is on that ship."

"Then go to him, Isabella," said Cecil beside her. She gave her a gentle shove forward. "Go before it's too late."

Isabella turned toward her and smiled. "Thank you!" Then she was off running.

People were looking at her strangely. A proper woman should never run in public. But she didn't care. She ran up the gangplank, but a soldier stood in her way.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you cannot enter. The ship is due to leave in a few minutes."

"Please, you must let me on! There is someone I have to talk to!" She gave him a look of such desperation that all he could do was let her through.

She immediately raced onto the deck, and searched frantically around the crowd of men. And finally she found James. He was off by himself.

She smiled and cried, "James!"

------------------

"James!" Someone called his name.

James looked around him. It was a woman calling for him, but he couldn't see one in sight.

"James!"

He turned around and came face to face with Isabella. His heart skipped a beat, he wanted to gather her in his arms, but he kept them at his sides. He wanted to tell her he was glad she was there to say good-bye. But he didn't. She probably wasn't there for him. It was probably Beckett she came for.

"If you are looking for Cutler, he's over there." He pointed in the direction Beckett stood with his back to them.

"I'm not here for him." What James had said had hurt, but she quickly shook it off and continued, "I came for you."

"I'm sorry I have no money on me now, but I'm sure Cutler does." He threw another insult at her.

Tears came to her eyes. "Please, James, what my mother said wasn't true. She wanted me to meet you for your money, but I didn't want to. You have to believe me!"

His face remained stone still. "Why should I?"

"Because I love you!"

James was taken aback by the announcement. "W-What?"

"I love you, James," she whispered and looked down. "Ever since that fateful day you saved my life."

He tilted her chin up to face him. "You do?"

She nodded, tears making trails down her cheeks.

James smiled, and wiped the tear from her cheeks. Then he pulled her close. He didn't care that he was surrounded by other people. "Isabella, I love you too!"

"I wish you weren't leaving, James, I want you to stay with me." Her voice was muffled into his jacket.

"I don't want to leave you either." He looked down at her and placed a piece of her stray hair behind her ear. There faces were so close. So close.

James leaned down.

"Miss, you have to go."

They jumped apart and looked at the disturbance. It was the same man who had tried to stop Isabella in the first place.

"The ship is about to leave, miss, and you must get off."

"Yes, I suppose I must." She began to reluctantly walk with him.

James grabbed her hand and looked straight in her eyes. "I will return as fast as possible, my love. Wait for me?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, forever."

"Good." Then he kissed her on the cheek, and went to assume his duties.

-------------------

Isabella ran into Cecil's arms and cried tears of happiness.

"Oh Cecil, everything is so perfect!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Hope this worth it!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 12**

James lay on his bed, which was little bigger than a cot, with his arms behind his head and his boots leaning against the wall. He glanced at his desk and knew that maybe he should get to work, but he didn't feel like it. It had been a week since he had last seen Isabella and he missed her terribly.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said, not bothering to get up.

Lord Beckett walked in. He looked at the desk not seeing anyone, then he looked at the bed. He smiled when he saw James.

"What makes you so happy, Admiral?" He had not yet heard of Isabella coming aboard the ship. He still thought James was angry at her.

James looked at him, and smiled. "Cutler, have you ever been in love?"

Cutler was taken aback. Where had that question come from? Certainly him and Isabella...?

"Why are you asking, James?" Cutler went to James desk, sat in the chair and propped his feet up on the desk top.

James swung his legs over the side, and smiled. "It's such a wonderful feeling."

Cutler rubbed his chin in thought. "No, I don't think I have ever been in love. So who's the lucky girl?"

James laughed. "Isabella of course!"

Cutler's legs slid off the desk, "What?" he asked, surprised. When had this happened?

"Yes, she came aboard, before we left, and she confessed her love for me. And, well Cutler, I've loved her for a long time." He sighed.

Cutler stood up, "Well I'm happy for you, James." He quickly moved to the door. "Tomorrow we shall come upon _The Flying Dutchman_ so be prepared." And then he made his hasty retreat.

------------------

"Good morning, Mother," said Isabella as she walked to the door, "I'm going to visit Cecil."

Her mother looked up from her stitching. "Fine, dear, come back before supper."

"Of course. See you soon, Mother." And she walked out the door.

Her mother sighed when she heard the door closed. She had changed a great deal in the past week. First she had been angry at the choice Isabella made concerning James. But she had never seen her daughter so happy, and so she began to except that James was going to be her son-in-law.

------------------

Isabella smiled to herself as she walked to Cecil's house. She missed James, she missed him so much, but she knew when he came back that he would be all hers. No more of her mother manipulating her relationship, and no more Cutler Beckett to interfere. She hoped that when he did return they would get married immediately. Isabella Norrington sounded too perfect to her.

---------------

"Oh hello, dear!" exclaimed Cecil when she opened the door and found Isabella standing there.

"Hello, Cecil," said Isabella and gave her friend a hug.

She and Cecil had grown real close since the day James had brought Isabella's limp form to her awhile ago. Neither of them would forget that fateful day. And Isabella was glad it happened, she would have never met James if it hadn't.

"Come in! I have tea all set for us." Cecil ushered her in. "So have you heard from Admiral James yet?"

Isabella blushed. "No not yet. It's only been a week, and I'd wager he is pretty busy. Being an Admiral and all."

Cecil smiled, and said, "And I bet he's rushing through all his duties so he can come back to you."

Isabella blushed again. "I hope so."

--------------

"Well, Admiral, I leave _The Flying Dutchman_ in your capable hands," said Beckett, as he got ready to board the other ship.

"Thank you, Lord Beckett. I will make you and his Majesty proud."

"See that you do." And he was gone.

James looked around him and sighed. He wasn't going to like this job at all. He could feel the hostility coming from the ship's crew, and especially from Davy Jones himself. He hoped that this job was going to be over soon.

-------------

Elizabeth?! What was she doing here? He thought she would be happily married with Will by now. Where was Will anyway?

She wasn't happy to see him, and she had refused to be kept in more comfortable accommodations. No she insisted on going in the brig along with the rest of the Singapore's ships crew that had been captured.

She got up in his face. "Which side are you going to be on?" She asked him, then was whisked away to the brig. What had she meant by that?

------------

"Honey," said Isabella's mother when she walked into her room. Isabella was still sleeping, but was soon awake when her mother shook her up.

"Yes, Mother?" she asked, somewhat groggily.

"Isabella, look at these two colors together. Aren't that just perfect?" She held two squares of fabric in her hand. One was an aqua green and the other was a very light pink.

"Perfect for what, Mother?" Isabella questioned and sat up and stretched..

"For your wedding of course!" she exclaimed.

"But he hasn't even proposed to me yet."

"By the way you've been talking that won't be a problem." Her mother smiled.

Isabella smiled at her mother. She was so happy her mother approved of her marrying James. She threw her arms around her.

"Yes, Mother, those colors are perfect!"

---------------

James paced the deck, feeling a little uneasy as he did so. He didn't trust the crew at all.

But what was he going to do about Elizabeth? He couldn't just leave her down in the brig. Who knew what was going to happen to them. Like Elizabeth said he had to choose a side. So what was it going to be? Save Elizabeth? Or act like she wasn't locked up?

He sighed and headed towards the brig. He knew what he to do and he was probably going to regret this decision. But in his heart he knew this was going to be the right thing to do.

---------------

"What do _you _want?" Elizabeth asked angrily when she saw James.

He opened the brig wordlessly. Elizabeth and her crew just stood there, staring at him.

"Come on, hurry, we don't want to get caught." He motioned impatiently for them to move.

At once they began rushing out. Elizabeth stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her, eyes locked with her, and he said, "I'm choosing a side."

----------------

"Elizabeth, please hurry. Before they notice that you are gone," James urged her. The rest of her crew was now shimming across the rope to their ship. Now it was her turn.

"James, I don't know how I can ever thank you." She went on her tip toes and was going to kiss him on the mouth. But he stopped her.

"Sorry, I have someone at home."

She smiled. Then kissed him on the cheek. Just then a thought popped into her head.

"James, come with us."

James looked down, and said, "I can't."

"Why not, James? You've made a choice, now come with us!"

How was he going to ever see Isabella again if he went with them? No. He had to stay. He needed to see Isabella again. Especially now that he knew that she loved him.

"Please…"

"What's going on?!" a voice called from around the corner.

"Go Elizabeth! Someone's coming. I'll follow!" he exclaimed and pushed her towards the rope.

"Promise?"

"Yes, now go!"

She quickly climbed the rope and began moving across it.

Around the corner came one of Davy Jones's crewman. He looked oddly familiar. A little like Will? No, it couldn't be. Couldn't it?

"You let the prisoners escape!" He glared furiously at James, "Help!" Then he began shouting.

James drew his sword. "Be quiet!"

"You let them escape!" He swung his sword at him, but James blocked it.

"James!" he heard Elizabeth exclaim and she began climbing back toward him.

"No!" he yelled, and took out his pistol and shot the rope. Elizabeth and all off her crewman fell crashing into the sea.

He turned back to the crewman, but then felt a sharp pain in shoulder. The breath quickly left him, and protruding out of his shoulder was a sword. He stumbled backward and fell. It was getting hard for him to draw breath.

He looked up and saw Davy Jones standing before him. He had a smirk on his face.

"James Norrington do you fear death?" He laughed.

"Isabella…" The breath left him.

And everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but hopefully this is worth it! I can't believe it this story is almost over! *sniff***

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 13**

"Sir, this just came from the _Flying Dutchman_," said a Royal Navy soldier when he walked into Lord Beckett's office.

"Yes, hand it over," he said barely looking up from the work he was doing, his empty outstretched hand ready to receive the letter.

The soldier placed it in the hand, then turned around and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Cutler placed down his pen and opened the letter. It read:

_Lord Beckett, I am sorry to inform you that your Admiral James Norrington has been killed. One of the _Dutchman's_ crew revolted against him and ran him through with a sword. We have placed his body in a rowboat and hopefully gave him the honor he deserved. I have now taken command of the Dutchman so everything is under control. There is no need to worry. _

_Mercer._

The letter fell from his hand. James dead? No, that couldn't be! What was he going to tell Isabella? She was going to be crushed. Maybe he could have someone else tell her. No he couldn't, he had to tell her himself. And that was what he was dreading the most.

----------------

Someone knocked on the door at the Dobb's residence. It was raining outside. Perfect weather for the news they were about to recieve.

"I'll get it!" Isabella hopped from her place on the couch next to Cecil and rushed to the door secretly hoping it was James.

Cecil laughed at her eagerness and took another sip of her tea.

But Isabella's face fell when she opened to the door to find Lord Beckett standing there. He had a grim look on his face. And she thought she saw a flicker of hurt across his eyes.

_Why did I disappoint her when she opened the door?_ he wondered, but quickly shook it off and attended to the matter at hand. The horrible matter at hand.

"I have something to tell you, Isabella. May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course! Come in! Do you want some tea?" Isabella led him into the sitting room where she and Cecil had been conversing minutes before.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. But you might not be after you read this," he said.

"What is it?" She was beginning to get a dreadful feeling inside her chest.

"Here." Cutler handed her a folded piece of paper.

He opened it and began to read. Immediately all the color drained from her face and her hands began to shake.

"Isabella, dear, what's the matter?" asked Cecil and she came over and stood next to her.

The letter slid from her hands and fell to the floor. Tears were now cascading down her cheeks. She began to sway and Cutler grabbed her before she fell.

"What's the matter?" asked Cecil again, and helped Cutler lead Isabella to the couch where they lad her down.

"It's James," Cutler responded, "he's dead."

-----------------

"Isabella! What's the matter?" Isabella's mother came rushing in and kneeled down by her daughter. She grabbed her hand and held it.

Isabella didn't say anything, she continued sobbing. Her eyes were now red and puffy.

Cutler knelt beside her mother and told her the bad news.

"Oh!" she said surprised, then looked at her daughter tears of her own threatening to spill. "My poor daughter, my poor poor daughter." Tears were now going down her own cheeks.

"Would you like me to carry her up to her room, Mrs. Dobbs?" Cutler offered, and he helped her mother up.

"Yes, please do. I'll go and make her some tea." Her mother walked out of the room.

"I'll go with you," said Cecil from where she stood.

"Okay," he said then he bent and picked up Isabella. She was surprising light and he easily carried her up the stairs to her bed.

He pulled the covers up to her chin, just like his own mother use to.

"She loved him so much, you know," said Cecil from the doorway.

Cutler turned and faced her, "I know."_And I loved her, too._ But he couldn't help but feel that James's death was his own fault. He should have never let him go on the _Dutchman._

"I know you may think that it may be your fault, Lord Beckett, but don't blame yourself."

It was like she had been reading his mind.

"I know, it's just I've done some really nasty things in my life and I can't help but add that to my pile," he turned back to Isabella, who appeared to be sleeping now, "I'm so sorry." And then he kissed her on the forehead and began to head out of the room.

"Lord Beckett."

The sound of Cecil's voice stopped him. "Yes?"

She came up to him. "I've done some bad things in the past myself. I know that it eats at you, making your life miserable. But I learned if you forgive yourself and forget the things you have done life could be easier." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "So take care, Lord Beckett."

He didn't know what to say to what Cecil was telling him. So he just said, "Thank you," and he made his way out of the house.

----------------

The next morning Isabella was sitting up in bed. Her mother walked in, followed by Cecil, with a tray that held a glass of water and a bowl of soup. Her mother placed it in front of her.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Honey, you have to eat," her mother pleaded with her. She refused to eat the day before, and her mother was growing worried.

"No, I'm going for a walk." She got up from the bed.

"I'll go with you," Cecil offered.

"No, I'm going alone." She walked out of her room, down the stairs and through the door. Mrs. Dobbs and Cecil just stood and let her.

-------------

"Good morning, dear, is there anything I can do for you," Christa answered the door smiling, but that smile disappaeared when she saw the miserable look on Isabella's face.

"What's the matter, dear," she asked and ushered her inside.

"You haven't heard yet?" Isabella asked.

"Heard what?"

Isabella took out a letter and handed it to Christa. The older woman read the letter and soon they were holding each other close and sobbed into each other's arms.

-----------

"This was his room?" asked Isabella when Christa walked her upstairs to show her James's room.

"Yes, and on that little table there is something that you should read," Christa said and pointed to the table.

"Thank you," Isabella whispered unable to make her voice louder. Knowing that James had been in this room was enough to make her throat choke up and tears were soon coming. She headed towards the table tears pricking her eyes.

"You're welcome, dear." Christa sniffed and wiped away tears, and headed out of the room.

Isabella walked over to the table and picked up a folded piece of paper. A letter. It read:

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_As you probably already know I shall be leaving for _The Flying Dutchman_ in a few days. I just want to tell you over the period I have known you I have begun to care for you deeply. You could say that I love you. I love you very much, and I hope that you feel the same about me. I also hope upon my return that you may become my wife._

_Love, James_

There was many words scribbled out, and Isabella could just imagine James writing it. Tears fell down her cheeks. She looked at the table top and gasped. There was a gold band sitting there.

She picked it up and felt it in her hands. James was going to propose to her! A sob escaped her mouth and she could no longer hold back the tears. She held the ring close to her heart and she walked to his bed and sat down. She grabbed his pillow and held it close. It smelled like him. A sob escaped her mouth and she laid down clutching the pillow close and cried.

---------------

She had only been there for a couple minutes, she wanted to be there forever. But she had to get up, she had to keep going. She wiped away her tears, even though they kept coming. She walked to the window seat and sat down. If only he was here. They would have had a wonderful life togather. But now he was gone, and she alone. She took the ring and slipped it on her finger, she would never take it off.

----------------

She had looked out of the window not really seeing anything. Just the endless sea. But now as she began to focus she noticed there was a little boat on the beach. Was it James? She knew she shouldn't have even thought that. James was gone forever and there was no way he was going to come back. But nevertheless she got up and walked out of the room and out of the house's back door. She walked towards the boat and her heart began to beat faster and faster. She quickened her step and soon appraoched it. She looked inside.

She gasped at what she saw. It was a man! And she recognized him.

He wore a disheveled uniform, his face was red from sunburn. And there was dry blood on his shoulder. She kneeled on the sand and was going to pull back his shirt to get a good look at the wound, but then he opened his eyes.

"Water. Please," he said through cracked lips, his voice hoarse and raw.

"Of course, darling!" she said and stood up.

Isabella couldn't belive it! God had answered her prayers! She began running towrads the house. She threw open the door with a bang, which made Christa come running out of another room. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying somemore. She quickly wiped away the tears.

"Child, what is it?"

Isabella broke out in a huge smile and laughed. "Christa, come quick, it's James! He's alive!" And she ran back to the beach. She was so happy.

**A/N Some of you may be wondering why Cutler seems so nice, unlike his usual cold self...well I have some plans for him in the future. I will tell you more in the next update! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Well this is it!! The last chapter! *tears* I had a lots of fun making this and I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I always looked forward to what you guys had to say and it gave me encouragement. And a BIG thank you to_ damsel-in-stress_ for helping me out with numerous chapters! I don't know where this story would be if she hadn't helped and corrected all my mistakes! :) Thank you again! And now I hope you all enjoy the conclusion!! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 14**

With the help of a very strong butler, Christa and Isabella carried James's now unconscious form up to his bed.

Isabella turned to Christa. "Go and get a doctor, and I'll go get Lord Beckett." Isabella turned to go, but Christa stopped her.

"Why do we need _him _here?" she asked, she had no love for the man, especially after what James used to tell her.

"Well, he'll be glad that his Admiral is still alive," said Isabella.

Christa was about to say something, then stopped herself. "Okay, go then, and I will get the doctor."

Isabella nodded and was off out of the door, practically running towards the Navy base.

----------------

Cutler stood up and collected the papers he had been writing on. Today had been a rough day, and he just wanted to go home and rest.

He stepped out of the Navy base and had to shield his eyes briefly at the piercing light of the sun.

"Cutler! Lord Beckett!"

He heard his name being shouted. He turned and almost was knocked over by Isabella. He dropped his papers and held unto her while she caught her breath.

"What's the matter, Isabella?" He held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Isabella smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Cutler, nothing at all!"

Cutler was confused by her happiness. Just yesterday she could barely walk because of the grief she had.

"Then what is it?" His hands slid from her shoulders reluctantly.

"It's James!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "He's alive!"

"What?" Now he was even more confused.

"Come, I will show you to him." She grabbed his hand and began tugging him along.

His heart jerked at her touch, and he eagerly followed her.

---------------

She didn't let go of his hand until they stepped into James's room. The doctor stood up straight from his position leaning over James.

Isabella rushed up to him. "How is he, Doctor?"

"He's going to live, just a little dehydrated and sunburned. But you best be keeping on eye on his shoulder wound. I gave you some medicine to stop infection, but watch it nevertheless."

Isabella smiled, and she hugged the doctor. "Oh, thank you so much."

The doctor chuckled and said, "I shall come back in a couple days to check up on his progress, but I know I can leave him in your capable hands Miss Dobbs." He exited the room.

"Oh, Cutler, he's going to be alright!" She had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. She rushed and gave him a hug. Something he wasn't suspecting. It was brief, by he had liked it nonetheless.

He smiled at her happiness, but felt a deep sadness growing in his heart.

Once James got better he was going to have Isabella all to himself. Not that he had much hope in ever getting her, she had even seemed to resent him, but she had planted herself in his icy heart, and over time she had caused it to melt. And now he was going to lose her. But at least she would be happy.

-------------

"How is she doing?" Cutler jerked when he heard someone ask. He looked up from the floor into the face of Cecil. He was sitting outside of James's room.

"She's doing great. She's in there with James now."

Cecil's eyes widened. "James? He's alive?"

"Yes, I take it you haven't heard the news then?" Cutler laughed. "I'm surprised, I thought she would get you before she would even _think_ about getting...me." The last word was almost inaudible.

"So is she in there by herself?" Cecil took a seat across from him.

"Yes, she's waiting for James to wake up. She wants to be the first person he sees, but she'll come and get us when he does."

"I'm glad he's alive then, I was so afraid for Isabella. I thought she was going to waste away to nothing."

"I'm glad she didn't, I don't know what I would have done..." he trailed off.

"You love her," Cecil said abruptly.

Cutler's head jerked up. "What?!"

Cecil looked away and continued, "I can see the way you look at her."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, giving in to her accusation.

"I only figured it out, because James looked at her the same way."

-------------

Isabella kneeled at the side of James bed, head in her arms. She was resting, it had been a long day.

James sighed and cracked his eyes opened. It took awhile for his eyes to focus. He turned to his side to get more comfortable. He came face to face with Isabella.

"James!" she exclaimed, and she reached and touched his cheek. "You're up, I'm so glad."

"How long have you been there?" he asked her, and struggled to sit up.

"No, no, lay back down. The doctor said you need to rest some more before doing that." Isabella stood and gently pushed him back down, careful to avoid his shoulder wound.

"But it feels like I've been sleeping for hours," he complained, but laid back down.

"You have," Isabella stated.

"Then can't I at least sit up? Please, Isabella, I need to stretch some," James pleaded with her, a teasing twinkle in his eye.

Isabella finally gave in. "Fine."

James smiled and sat up, now with no difficulty. Then he coughed, a raking cough.

"Are you ok?" Isabella grew worried again.

He said something so she couldn't hear. She leaned closer until there faces were inches apart. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, Isabella was shocked and James was smiling.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Uh-hmm." A voice came from the doorway.

There stood Cutler Beckett. He had seen the whole thing, and he looked uneasy about it too. Isabella blushed a deep red, and James wondered why he was there.

"I heard voiced and I thought he was up," he walked to the side of the bed, and looked at her, eyes full of sadness, then he looked at James a smile on his face. "So how are you feeling, old friend?"

--------------

Isabella was forced to leave by Christa.

"Honey, you need sleep. It's my turn to take care of him." Christa shooed her out of the room.

She was reluctant to leave him, but she needed the rest. She would come back early the next day. She didn't want to be away from him long.

--------------

Isabella walked into his room the next day to find him standing by the window. She rushed to his side.

"You're not supposed to be up!" she exclaimed.

"I needed to get up and move my limbs. I hate lying in bed." He turned back to the window. "Isn't it beautiful?" He was talking about the view he had of the ocean.

Isabella smiled at the change of subject, and went along with it. "Yes, it is." She leaned her head on his shoulder. The unhurt one.

James looked down and found that she was wearing the ring he was going to give her.

"I see you read that letter," he said and his face grew red in embarrassment.

She turned to him. "It was very beautiful, James."

"Really?" He seemed to think for a moment, then he grabbed her hand and kneeled on one knee and said, "Isabella, I love you. And I would be the happiest man alive if you agree to be my wife."

Tears came to her eyes, and her hand was pressed at her throat. "Yes, James, yes I will!"

James smiled and stood and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her.

----------------

"Lord Beckett, sir, this came for you," said a soldier, and in his hand he had a piece of paper.

Cutler took it and thanked the man.

He looked at it and found it looked like an invitation. Well it had to be, the paper was pink and smelled of roses. He smiled, Isabella smelled like roses.

He only knew one thing this could be and he was saddened by it.

He opened it, it read:

_Lord Beckett you are cordially invited to the wedding of a Miss Isabella Dobbs and Admiral James Norrington._

Isabella was getting married, and he was going to lose her forever.

**A/N There is going to be a sequel!! The name is going to be**_** Life a Pirate**_** and it's going to include Isabella, James, Cutler Beckett, Cecil, and some other characters we know and love!! So tune in to the first chapter which will be coming out very soon!!**


End file.
